


The Reluctant Puppeteer

by mahoupoems (ovijiaboardz)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Free Verse, Heartbreaking, Love, Poetry, Spoilers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/mahoupoems
Summary: He hated the strings he pulled her along, but he couldn’t make them go away





	The Reluctant Puppeteer

But he loved her, he loved her more than he’s ever loved before

She softened his vengeful heart more than anyone ever could 

He wanted to level with her and he wanted to cherish her, serve and make her feel like a queen

But she was raised a puppet

And she danced on the strings that he could never slice apart

He hated that he was a puppeteer 

He wanted to be her lover, not her master

He didn’t want her to obey him; he wanted her to defy those orders more than anything

But he was a puppeteer and it was by those strings that reluctantly dragged her to her death


End file.
